Hidden Secret
by LeiaMordio
Summary: Fluri / Shonen-ai / One-shot / Flynn accidently finds a little thingy and gets curious.


Sadly, I do not own Yuri or Flynn. Thankies again to the lovely Beta-reader of this story: Tales of Brothers. I will love you for all eternity~!

* * *

**Hidden Secret**

"Yuri! I can't believe you're still not ready! How many times do I have to remind you that preparations for missions are one of the most important things?"

Oh, shit.

There he was, the almighty Flynn, scolding me again.

So, I guess I overslept.

I'm living in a small apartment in the lower quarters. It just has a living-room, a bathroom and a small kitchen.

"Uhhh... Sorry?"

"Don't sorry me, Yuri! Do I have to take care of everything?"

He walked into my bathroom.

Oh man, isn't he cute?

I chuckled and got up from my bed.

I seriously should take my keys back from him.

_Man, I'm still sleepy._

I made some coffee for me and Flynn.

What's taking him so long?

Just when I was about to go to my bathroom, he came out with pink cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"U-uhm... I-is this... yours?"

He showed me my... *cough*dildo*cough*.

"Huh? Where did you...?"

"I don't know what you're using it for but it would be most appreciated, if you wouldn't keep something like this next to the towel!"

I guess I got a little carried away last night.

"Flynn, uhh, I..."

Urgh! I don't know what to say!

He turned with his back to me.

"You have a girlfriend, right?"

"Huh?"

Wow, never guessed he'd be so stupid.

But then again, it was totally like him.

"This 'toy' here proves it. You're using it with her."

Oh man. I began to laugh so hard, I almost cried.

He turned to face me.

"W-what's so funny?"

Boy oh boy, he looked dead serious.

I managed to speak between my laughter.

"N-no..! Flynn! I.. I.. use it myself!"

Whoa, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"I don't understand"

"Just... uhh... forget what I've said,...please?"

"Are you saying that.. God, Yuri! Why?"

"You can't forget it, huh? *Sigh* Maybe it's because I need to feel someone... special inside of me..."

Oh gosh, someone save me from my own dumbness.

"I-inside of you? You like... Wait... Someone special? Who is it?"

"Urgh, Flynn! Can't you just shut up?"

"But Yuri! I'm your best friend. You can trust me!"

"Tch, I'm leaving. The mission can wait a little longer. I'll see you in... uhh... 30 minutes near the castle!"

I left my room and walked downstairs.

Man, it's hot.

I walked in a random direction.

Hmh... Should I confess?

Guess now's the time...

Flynn just had to find it out.

It was always like that.

I hid something from him and he accidently found out.

How could he even trust me?

Maaaan, why was I too lazy to hide it?

Right, I was too exhausted after-

"Yuri..."

"Whoa!"

What was he doing here?

Wait, that was...

Without noticing it, I walked to the castle.

That was really stupid.

Why was he even here? Only ten minutes have passed.

"Yuri, I'm sorry. I know you don't want to go to the mission anymore, so I dropped it. You can take the day off... I'm really sorry."

"Are you stupid?! Flynn! You haven't done anything wrong! Stop apologizing!"

"Huh? Oh.. A-alright."

"Buuut, since you dropped the mission... Let's go to my place."

"S-sure."

So we walked there.

Flynn unlocked the door because I had been stupid again and had forgotten my key inside my room.

Oh man, I seriously should do something about this awkward silence!

"So, uhm, what do you wanna do?"

His stomach growled.

"Heh! Guess you're hungry. I'll cook-"

"I'm sorry..."

"God, Flynn! Can't you just shut the hell up? I want to cook something for you and you should know by now that you're not a burden for me! And stop acting so innocent and cute! You're driving me crazy! Urgh!"

I left for the kitchen.

He liked curry so I guessed I'd make some curry-rice.

I wonder if this was our last time eating together.

I had mentioned that I'm not into girls earlier, but he just didn't get it. And when I had said I needed to feel someone special inside of me, he still didn't get it!

If he knew I was gay... he'd probably quit our friendship and I would only see him on missions.

Mr. Perfect didn't need something imperfect in his life. I didn't want all that... but what could I do? I just had to confess to him and then we'd see what would come next.

_Et voilà~! It's finished!_

"Hey, dinner is ready..."

"T-thanks!"

We were both acting strange lately and that was all because of me...

"So, how is it?"

"Awesome as expected. I'm glad that you're cooking for me..."

"Once you're finished I'll wash the dishes."

"Alright..."

Something was bothering him. Maybe I should leave him alone for a bit.

_Guess I'll go clean the kitchen._

-5 minutes later-

_Now everything's clean~!_

_Oh, I just love my kitchen._

"Here"

He handed me the dishes and I cleaned them right away.

"Yuri... I know I shouldn't bring this up again but I just can't stop being curious about it! What are you hiding from me and why are you so distant lately? You're acting all random and strange and... I just don't know what's wrong with you! I'm... really worried. I know you're not ready to talk about it yet but... you can tell me everything, Yuri. It must be serious if you're acting like that. I just want to make sure you're not involved in anything bad! Can't you just tell me the reason?"

Whoa, I never knew he could talk this much at once without scolding me.

"You... really want to know it? But can you promise not to leave me?"

"Leave you? Why should I do that? I can promise that. I won't leave you, no matter what it is!"

"Heheh, I'm glad to hear that!"

"So?"

"I'm... Well, I'm just a pervert who is in love with you. That is all."

There you go, I said it! Now punch me and leave me all alone...! Wait, was he blushing? ...Cute...

"Are you serious...?"

"Heh, yeah. Now what're you going to do? You can't keep your prom-"

He... kissed me.

It was a sweet kiss.

Our lips parted.

"Y-yuri... Y-you really love me?"

"...Yes, I really do."

He kissed me again.

This time it was longer and with more lust.

"I love you, too... And I won't leave you."

"Flynn..."

**And then we made love.**

**-END-**

* * *

I must say, I like the end.


End file.
